Naza Varyn
"Ankir'vavar Varyn'Akar!" - "Invincibility to us, Clan Varyn!" ((Continuing Project)) The Renegade Child You wouldn't think a child born into a deeply rooted family would ever feel like an outcast, but this isn't a sob-story. Naza Varyn is infamously known for her blatant disregard for life, reckless attitude, and hyper-violent mindset when getting things done. But she gets things done. Considered one of the most helpful unhelpful women in the Alliance, Naza is an amazing example of the Sociopathic Hero Naza, as of recent occurences, has joined forces with The Highguard (High Elf) to ensure the survival of her people and possibly grow into a political power instead of just a barbarian horde. Appearance Naza Alienth Varyn is a crass, juvenile and in many instances entirely sociopathic in realization of collateral damage control. Though minus all of her negative traits, personality-wise, Naza is an almost adorable height of Four-foot Six-inches; just very slightly taller than a male Dwarf. Even though her stature does not back up the now infamous attitude and swagger of her wreckless, hyper-violent Pro-Action she carries like a badge of honour. A quaintly cut to short hairdue of auburn straight locks stop just above her small but pointed ears accented by low-caramel toned skin and bright, almost glowing, turquoise eyes much like that of a Draenei's. Lavishly adorning her thirty year-old wrinkless face are two now blue glowing tattoos obviously cauterized down in a tribal manner. The firest a symbol resembling the Clan's Emblem and another of a roaring wolf-like creature below her left eye while the emblem is on her left cheek. She tends to keep her glowing eyes hidden thoroughly beneath engineer's goggles as does she keep most of her body's tattoos hidden below her clunky armor. Naza is usually found in her surprisingly light mechanical-playe armor which whirrs and hums with mechanical clicks and spinning gadgets which have enough purposes to have kept her violent self alive for the past 53 years. Overall Naza is not bad looking but appears to not age physically even though she's over the age of fifty...but that information is to come. Naza is generally fairly parallel when talking to people but upon certain triggering words Naza's demeanor will plummet from somewhat friendly levels of social to violent and angry with nearly no fine line or space to seperate the two. In these situations it's best to be wearing bullet-proof armor or running in Naza's opposite direction in a serpentine pattern. Early Days Naza was born Naza Alienth Varyn in the Age of Peace in 569 K.C. to Naz'Karak Varyn, the fifth Advisor within a roaming anti-kingdom clan of Humans settling in the deep deserts of the Tanaris Wastelands and Nazik An'kara Veilon, a traitor Half-Elf Flamegarde who, within the Crawler-Clan at least, looked entirely out of place as a long-eared elf would amongst barbarian Humans. Naza disliked people as a whole, even as a child, and had tendencies to keep as far from people as her situation would allow. Naza was one of four children; Desius Romacalothus and Cahmi Drivorzi, her sisters, and two brothers who to this day remain unamed and out of all conversations due to their betrayal of the Clan in the Clanwars of Tanaris. The young Naza was destined for nothing more than labor-work within the Clan as her mother was almost always eyeing Naza as trash and mistreating her as worse, Desius always being picked as a high-stance above her, yet she never really cared enough for power or greatness...by the time the Civil War known as the Clanwars struck due to Advisor Board splitting authority, Naza proved her worth by bringing her father, Naz'Karak the Warboar, down from power and directly challenging Di'Tren the Warhound. Naza was born for battle yet she was a late bloomer and continued to fail to impress her Elfish mother and now terminally crippled barbarian father, yet she had gained the total respect amongst the Clanswomen of the Varyn Bloodline who would soon rise against Nazik and Desius after the death of Naz'Karak and step onto the path of becoming the mighty force the Clan is today. The Kirin'Var and Destination Overwatch (Coming Soon) Demons is Disguise (Coming Soon) A Frigid War (Coming Soon) Resurgence and Theramore Ceil Soltair Stormwind and Shazia (Coming Soon) The Double-Agent or Execution Aeriyth and her Proposal (Coming Soon) The Highguard Electro-Fel and the Alteration of a Curse In Present Time Naza has been, with the help of many outside hands, dabbling in technologies in which to alter the magical, chemical and physical properties of the dreaded Fel iron Ore and Fel-Magic. Even though changing the structure of the magic -itself- was impossible she, along with her new Mercantile Advisor Nox Myrinoire and his mate Calexa Azuresong, were able to redirect a torn tether of Fel-Energy from a low-hanging Ambient Ley-Line over the old Twilight Ridge sitting in the mountains behind the City-State of Overwatch thousands of feet above Nagrand proper in the levitating mountains. This resulted in the conversion method, adapted and mastered by the Clan's Magi-Technicians and Naza Varyn herself, to reel in a massive dose of Fel-Energy from the 'pure line' and (violently) reform the auratic structure of the ambience tether torn free into the Electrical-like Converted Form of Fel-Energy known as 'Electro-Fel'. As the new tether of raw (also new) Electro-Fel stabilized in a monolithic arc which whipped and rivred around the floating mountains of Overwatch the converters in the nearest two mountain peaks began to show signs of rattling and destabilization. So Naza, being the dare-devil she is, leapt forward, even when not having any form of magical prowess or knowledge compared to the two Dragons aiding her, and lifted Warhound's Boon high above her head causing the little amount of Electro-Fel energy within the mighty staff to ground the raw energy in the newly forming Ley-Line. This resulted in two things: The full stabilization of the Ley-Line above Overwatch and, shockingly, the exposure of Naza to her new creation...raw energy. Naza woke in the medical tent within Overwatch hours later to find Nox speaking with Calexa on ehr exposure. It appeared Naza had not only 'cured' herself of her ever-present Fel-Taint but the exposure had replaced the Fel-Energy within her with the new Electro-Fel. A beautiful (in an exotic manner) turquoise glow which entirely enveloped her eyes causing a gradient effect as well as her dozens of tattoos which now pulses blue. Not to mention her Staff Warhound sparking and flashing with Lightning-like auras. Naza Varyn continues today with her blue-ish aura but in heinsight the new source of energy is -still- Fel in base causing her to still react and cringe in pain to direct sources of Light primarily from Paladins and Priests. Relationships 'Nivishi Gandalore of Gurubashi (Alive) -' Naza's first spouse (formally), a Gurubashi Troll female daughter of Zengishi of Gurubashi. Their marriage was moreso a political step to allow neutrality between the trade routes of the Clan and the Gurubashi aggressors who specifically targeted Naza's shipments for Felweed being imported from the Outlands. While their marriage was somewhat unsteady Nivishi continues to be an unseen supporter of the Clan and Naza even after her father's death by the hands of The Kor'Kron executioners in Orgrimmar. It's also suspected Naza's second eldest daughter is a Half-Troll due to her almost oddly blue skin and tusk-like canines. 'Arion'Thor the Feleater (Deceased) - '''Ariona Thanda'la, more publically known as 'Arion'Thor' was Naza's second formal partner and a masterful Fel-Bending Warlock of the former Sunfury which invaded Outlands under the command of Kael'thas Sunstrider. She defected from the Sunfury after coming into contact with major sources of Fel-Energy transforming herself into the strictly termed 'Fel-Elf' adorning deep demonically red skin and glowing purple eyes. She was considered one of Naza's most abusive partners and Naza seems visibly shaken if Arion'Thor is openly mentioned around her. Although the Fel-Elf was a major player in the Clan's survival in Outlands she later became a deadly enemy when Naza refused to allow the abuse. '''Rihanna the Pious (Missing after Wrathgate, Presumed Dead) - '''Rihanna Truman, or 'The Pious' as her title rang, was a Paladin of the Hand during the opening of the war theatre into Northrend. Although their marriage was later on in history which led into the war of Northrend; Naza and Rihanna were good friends in the Grand Alliance expeditions into Outlands. Believed to be the only survivor of the Shattering of Draenor, the lost Paladin was taken in by the wary but formidable Clan as they luckily fled Netherstorm before it's seperation and isolation of the Kirin'Var settlement from the rest of the Red World. Rihanna and Naza were romantic during the seclusion of the former expedition trapped abroad but never made anything formal. It was later discovered Rihanna's gender was one to be questioned and some hefty magic was involved in altering it to her current state. Naza's eldest child, Nyrillia Varyn, was most likely the -first- Human -born- in the Outlands as a result and would later be a -major- player in the Clan's timeline. Rihanna later became Naza's third wife as they had a formal ceremony in Stormwind shortly before the Scourge Invasion of Stormwind. Rihanna was never seen again after her unit was dispatched to the Wrathgate and the massacre ensued. She's presumed dead. '''Griska Bonesplinter(Alive) - '''Not much is known about the Blademistress Griska Bonsplinter of Hammerfall. She is a hyper-disciplined Orcess who has almost zero loyalties to the Kor'Kron or Garrosh's Horde. She keeps her and her Blademaster's business their own and is rarely seen spurring random conflicts knowing the nearby Arathi people's distaste for their presence in Hammerfall. '''Susane Darkwood the Shadow Ascendant (Presumed Dead)-' Not much, if anything is known about the mysterious Shadow-Priest and former Clergy member Susane Darkwood. She was a figure shrouded in secrets and possible immortal powers who was one of the best spouses Naza would've had. Though their marriage ending in heartbreaking differences of opinions it was still a good run. Category:Clan Varyn Category:Characters Category:The Highguard Category:Human Category:Warlord Category:Criminal Records